


Dating a Villan

by chaotic_mimi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Other, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mimi/pseuds/chaotic_mimi
Summary: ... idk bro
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream, Charles | Grian/Technoblade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Dating a Villan

He was dating a villain but it didn't feel quite bad? He filled him with hugs and if anyone would insult him he would break their face. If he ever lost his angel he would tear the world apart, and he was quite handsome and he could force Techno to hold his hand. 

Although he seemed mean and cold he was never left unseen and he wasn't even mean to him. Even when he was the villain in the smp, he was still a caring boyfriend and cuddled him everyday. 

Sure to everyone else he seemed a mad and very scary man but he was a very nice guy. Dating the villain doesn't seem so bad, he was spoiled with the riches Techno went and stole but he was still his diamonds rubies and his gold. For him if destroying manberg made him smile that's what he'd do!

Unlike his Ex, Dating the Hero seemed quite nice but he had to deal with his ego and it's just sad 0 affection no times for dates and now escape. They don't care about you or your face unless he met his fate, he only cared about him if life in danger that's how it was with Dream.


End file.
